Was That So Hard?
by ausllylover1231
Summary: With Ally's birthday coming up, Austin struggles to tell Ally that he is going on tour. Ally is still confused after Austin admits "Steal Your Heart," was written about her. Do they have feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

Hi, my name is Ally Dawson. I work at Sonic Boom, the music store that my father owns.

"Trish wake up!" I yelled.

The girl that I am screaming at is my best friend in the world: Trish De La Rosa. She is a feisty, but lovable girl. I tell her absolutely everything.

"What now." Trish said.

I swear, she is sweet...after 10 AM.

Well, sweeter.

"It's Austin," I said.

This, Austin, is another good friend of mine. Well, I think we are friends.

"Oh, you want to talk about the song," Trish said while winking.

Trish is winking because yesterday I found out that Austin wrote this amazing song, "Steal Your Heart," about me. You might be thinking, Austin must really like you.

Well, that's not the case.

"Yes, do you think he may have feelings for me?"

Most people would assume yes, but being the annoyingly thorough person I am, I asked if he had feelings for me, giving him the chance to deny liking me.

Genius, right?

Wrong!

Austin says that he doesn't know.

It broke my heart.

"Of course he does. Ally, he was just nervous that you were going to reject him."

"I hope you're right," I said.

"Let's not talk about that right now...because your birthday is only a week away!"

Trish loves birthdays.

Partly, because she does such a good job planning parties that she guilts people into doing an even better job at planning her party.

"Great," I said unconvincingly.

"Why aren't you excited?" Trish asked.

"Well, I devised a plan to avoid Austin for six months, but the party doesn't really help."

"Ally, you can't avoid Austin, you love being friends with him."

She was right. Austin could make my day better by just entering the room.

"You're right, Trish," I said.

"Why don't you talk to Austin about it, today? Just get it over."

"Okay, I will."

"Hey, isn't your mom coming soon?" Trish asked.

My parents were divorced. My mom lives in Africa studying wildlife. She also writes books.

"Five days."

"That's fantastic! I can't wait to see her! I love your mom," Trish said.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see her too..."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, the last time she was here Austin and I just started dating, but I haven't told her that we broke up."

A while ago, Austin and I dated, but we cut it off because we didn't want it to get in the way of our careers.

I have regretted it every day since.

"Hey, you won't have to if you get back together with him, today," Trish said while smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go talk to Austin."

"Good for you, I'm going back to bed."

I laughed while throwing a pillow in her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Austin!" I yelled at the blonde across Sonic Boom.

He turned around, confused.

Austin is a very talented singer/musician/dancer. I'm his songwriter.

"Ally, I have to tell you something," Austin said.

"So do I," I said.

"You go first."

I suddenly realized what I was going to tell him...

and how nerve-racking it was.

"It can wait, what did you need to tell me?" I asked.

Austin seemed more nervous than me.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I'm really excited for your birthday," he said while giving a fake smile.

Dez entered Sonic Boom.

Dez was Austin's best friend and a good friend of mine. He's goofy, but so sweet.

Trish is Austin's manager and Dez directs Austin's music videos.

We're a great team.

"Austin, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, are you guys talking about Austin leaving?" Dez asked.

_Leaving?_

"What do you mean Austin's leaving?" I asked Dez.

Dez and Austin looked at each other suspiciously.

Dez ran towards the door, but I caught his hoodie.

"Dez!" I yelled at him, "What is going on?"

"Dez, don't say anything!" Austin yelled at Dez.

"I wouldn't have to, if you just told her you were going on tour!" Dez yelled.

On tour?

I turned around to look at a very nervous Austin.


End file.
